The stories of Jaune Arc
by SoulofCinder
Summary: RWBY and (J)NPR are sent to another world to watch their friend in different worlds. Now this will be interesting!
1. Chapter 1

The Stories of Jaune Arc

Chapter 1- introductions

 **Hello, internet! My new story has now been released. But worry not I shall continue to upload more chapters for my other story, but I just wanted to give this a try. Over my many months of looking at RWBY fanfiction I have loved to read the 'watching Jaune' genre and k want to try it out myself. Permission from 'JC of the Corn' took a while but he gave me the okay and I started writing.**

 **Please enjoy. :)**

The day was going normal as always for the students of Beacon, the day was nice and sunny with a light chilly breeze as Fall was beginning took overtake Vale. Two teams of this grand school were having one of their favorite days they had since signing up here.

Currently both teams RWBY and JNPR were enjoying themselves as they lazes the day away outside in the school courtyard under their favorite spot, the schools large Hickory tree. They dressed in warm clothes to shield the weathers cold wind from their skin.

Weiss Schnee was currently going over her notes with her partner and leader of team RWBY, Ruby Rose, who needed the notes as she would commonly doze off during professor ports class. Who wouldn't. Yang Xiao Long was constantly telling her partner , Blake Belladonna her new jokes that she came up with this weekend, Blake hardly listened as she drowned herself in the words of her book 'Ninjas of Love' a true masterpiece in her eyes.

The ever hyper Nora Valkyrie was for once in her life not jumping from wall to wall but instead dead asleep in the lab of her childhood friend (and boyfriend after Jaune finally got them together) Lie Ren. As she was sleeping Ren had himself his own book to read based on the many arts of aura amplification. Pyrrah Nikos was having the time of her life as her adorable crush Jaune Arce was currently napping while leaning on her left shoulder as she did the same resting her head on his.

Having this much free time was rare for the students as they always had their hands busy with the Vytal tournament coming up and school work piling up, so today they wanted to make the best of it and relax.

The wind began to pick up heavily as it caused for Yang's hair to whip herself in the face.

"The winds starting to get a little strong" Yang said as she watched the wing start to make the tree branches shake violently.

"Of course it is, the seasons are changing and the climates changing" Weiss answered, papers from other students note books began to also become captive of the winds power. Pyrrah slowly woke up Jaune who was having a nice dream of sleeping in a lavender scented meadow.

"Guys, I think somethings happening." Pyrrah analyzed as the wind continued to become more violent causing both teams to stand up.

In front of them the wing began to gather up in one location a few feet from the group as it began to swirl into a small vortex until reality seemed to have been ripped open as a swirling blue portal replaced the wind vortex

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Weiss yelled aa she watched the event unfold right in front of her, for a few moments nothing happened until it was interrupted when the vortex began to pull Jaune towards it

"Pyrrah help!" he yelled as he now started to become dangerously close to the portal continuing to be pulled towards it.

"Jaune!" Pyrrah yelled , she leaped towards her partner and quickly grabbed his right hand and began to pull him away from the portal, but her actions useless aa she too began to be pulled in. Soon the rest of the group grabbed Pyrrah and Jaune and tried to pull, it started to work as they slowly made their way away from the portal. At first it seemed they would make it but were then pulled all the way into the portal with one last powerful pull of wind.

The portal closed on itself as both teams disappeared into it leaving the courtyard empty.

 **(Unknown Location)**

Somewhere within the space time continuum a large blue portal appeared within a large room, soon enough seven large objects were dropped into the room on top of each other. The portal then close in on itself once again and disappeared.

"Ow! Alright, who's pulling the hair!?" Yang yelled

"Sorry!" Ruby apologized, she tried to untangle herself from the pile of moving body's but found her hood stuck.

"Nora, please stop pulling on my legs" Ren asked Nora politely

"Okay Renny" Nora said with a large smile.

Soon enough the seven hunter and huntresses untangled themselves from each other and took in their surroundings. They seemed to have ended up in what seemed to be an incredibly large library filled to the brim with scrolls, Some scrolls were even flying in the air either leaving the shelves or taking their place. Blake's mind went to the clouds as she stared at the source of what seemed to be endless knowledge.

"Man, look at all this stuff" Ruby managed to say as she continued to stare at two scrolls fighting over the same space on a shelf.

"Who would want all this knowledge?" Weiss asked

"What do you think Jaune?" Pyrrah asked her partner, but she got no answer, "Jaune?" Pyrrah asked again, This time looking behind her. The look of shock took appeared on her face when she didn't see Jaune behind her. Or anywhere.

Pyrrah began to panic and started shouting his name hoping for an answer from her partner. But she got nothing but silence.

"JAUNE! Jaune! …please 'sniff' a-answer me!" Pyrrah began to have tears pour from her eyes, he couldn't be gone! Not now!

"Pyrrah. Pyrrah!" Ruby tried to get the Spartans attention, but failed. She took a desperate action and slapped her friend across the face "Pyrrah! Snap out of it!" Pyrrah quickly snapped back into reality and wiped away her tears.

"I-I'm sorry, I just, I just need to know if Jaune's okay."

"How about we just ask that guy?" Nora asked, the others turned to see who she was talking about, and true to her words on the other side of the room an individual in a grey hoodie was watching the scrolls with a tablet in his hand.

"HEY! YOU!" Nora called out, hearing this the person in question perked up hearing her and look right at the group of students. He just stared for a few minutes until he then began to walk towards them frantically typing and swiping at his tablet.

As he got close the group started themselves to reach for their weapons just in case, but to their surprise , they were gone.

As the hooded individual got closer the group could hear him mumble as if he was troubled.

"This shouldn't be happening! I was sure we weren't supposed to do this until two months have passed after the big brainstorm! What am I going to do?" He whined seeing everything he planned to be crumbled into dust.

As he came face to face with group he said nothing, until the silence was broken when the hooded man quickly made a bow to them and made a loud "I'M SORRY!" The students were caught off guard by his outburst and became confused themselves.

"Um, what" Blake asked

As she said this the man then stood back up and took off his hood, to reveal a boy their own age with hazel eyes and black spikey hair.

"Oh, uh, right. This is so weird." He cleared his throat "ahem, so, I can imagine that you all are very confused and scared right now-"

"Where are we? How did we get here? Why are we here? And were is our friend?" Ruby listed off he questioned that plagued her mind.

"As I was about to say, You all have been taken to my dimension by my friends will. Don't worry, your friend Jaune Arc will be seen again once Irene thinks it's time for you all to leave. You all have been chosen to watch multiple different universes Of Jaune Arc for a great purpose" the boy explained.

"Why universes of that buffoon?" Weiss asked, she still didn't think highly of the blonde knight but she had to admit, he was improving from the idiot he once was.

"You guys probably don't know this, but Jaune has far more universes centered around him then any of yours combined." The boy said with a grin.

'What do you mean?" Pyrrah asked, she was curious of her crush seems to be more important than the others.

The boy then started to back away from the students with his arms stretched out "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the library of Jaune Arc!" he yelled "Every scroll you see here is a whole universe of your friend. Some are normal, some are bad, it's all completely random!"

The group then began to see the full height of the library and saw how the ceiling was practically endless, Ruby still had one more question.

"So, who are you?" she asked as politely as possible to not offend him.

"oh right! Sorry, my name is Isaac, and I'm the keeper of Jaune Arcs universes." The now named Isaac said with a quick bow "Now, sorry to say this but we must now begin the watching"

The students nodded and followed Isaac to where they needed to be.

As they left the large room they found themselves walking through a rather fancy hallway filled with large doors with small signs on them indicating which room was which.

"Once again, I'm very sorry for what my friend has done. You guys weren't supposed to do this until two months in the future, but I guess Irene had other plans." The students gave Isaac their responses saying it was alright and how they understood. Soon the eight of them came to a stop to a smaller door than the others they passed.

"here we are" Isaac announced as he pushed the door open, seeing the inside the room was decently sized with a large couch and a few chairs in the middle of the room with a large flat screen TV on the wall the furniture were facing.

"Wow, this place is pretty comfy" Yang said as she crashed down on the coach with felt like heaven to her, the others did the same as they all were able to fit in the coach with still room to spare.

"everyone comfy? Good. Then let's begin"

 **A/N:**

 **So yes guys, this will be my version of the 'React' series and I hope you all will enjoy it and if you guys have ideas for alternate universes please tell me in the reviews. Most universes will be from my imagination while others will be from you guys or other authors if they allow me.**

 **And as my new OC had said, I was originally going to start this two months in the future but for weird reasons I just decided to do it now. Hopefully this doesn't bite me in the butt.**

' **Little Brother of Remnant' will still be going on as I work on this too. Two stories at the same time. This will be hard.**

 **This is SoulofCinder, and I'll see you guys, at the next bonfire**


	2. Chapter 2

The Stories of Jaune Arc

Chapter 2 - Final Remnant

 **Welcome back for round two ladies and gentlemen!**

 **The first universe is shown and by the request of 'HanKayona' who wanted a universe of the final fantasy series. And to be honest I love the series and just wanted to do it for nostalgia. And I thought the beginning of the game would be perfect for the start of this new story.**

"Audience speaking"

" **Universe speaking"**

 **I only own the story series. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum while Final Fantasy 15 belongs to Luminous Studio**

* * *

A scroll swiftly appears in Isaac's hand as it was the first universe to be seen. Isaac unraveled the scroll slightly to see which universe it was. Seeing what it was he smiled and looked back to the students.

"You guys are going to like this one. Not too dramatic and not too intense" Pyrrah made a sigh of relief,

"Good, I was hoping we wouldn't see something horrible" the others nodded in agreement with her.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet" Isaac mumbled under his breath, before anyone could ask what he said he place the scroll into a cylinder container which closed once the scroll was inserted. Moments later the screen of the TV came to life and showed static for a moment until a noises began to be heard

" **Huff… Huff" the sound of heavy breathing could be heard as a man in the shadows was slowly revealed to the audience. With closer inspection the man had long scraggly blonde hair with a small beard growing, he was surrounded in darkness with the light of small cinders dancing in the air, wiping sweat off his brow.**

"There he is!" Ruby said with fascination, this new Jaune looked so cool! The others all looked with the same look of fascination at the blonde on the screen

"Man, gotta say, lover boy sure looks good in this universe. Looks more like a man now. What do you think p-money?" Yang asked the red head as she stared at Jaunes new look with a glint in her eye, never has she seen Jaune look so, dashing.

Yang's words barely fazed the red head, as Pyrrah had a massive blush on her face with her imagination going wild with her and this new Jaune in multiple romantic scenes with each other.

 **The camera slowly began to maneuver around Jaune aiming at what he was looking at. When the camera showed what he was looking at, the cinders in the air now all made sense.**

"What"

"The"

"Crap!?" Ruby finished stopping Nora from finishing the sentence with the actual cures word. No swearing on her watch.

 **In front of Jaune was a large demon like figure sitting on a throne that was ablaze in a large thrown room which was engulfed in flames, the source being the figure on the throne.**

' **Jaune Lucis Caelum'**

 **A small text bubble appeared on the screen, seemingly trying to show the identity of the new Jaune.**

"Caelum? I thought Jaunes last name was Arc?" Ruby asked being confused with the new last name.

"Like I said, these will all be different versions of Jaune. Which also includes that Jaune may come from different families or even completely different beings entirely. Heck, some universes I've seen even had Jaune be closely related to one of you, it can be kind of weird." **(Looking at you Jaune Branwen fans)**

"I still don't know how I feel about watching all of this. Just doing this is giving me a weird feeling." Weiss said with a look of deep thinking.

"I'd normally make a joke about this but, Ice queen is kind of right, this does feel weird to me" Yang explained which was earned with a collective of nods and a single 'Hey!' from a white haired Schnee.

"ssssshhhhh! I'm trying to watch!" Isaac chastised the four girls, this was one of his favorites and didn't want anyone to ruin it

 **Two figures stood side by side with Jaune but were hard to see at first, they needed to stop this before things got out of hand. Jaune and the two other figures then charged straight at the demon, but were cut off when a shockwave of fire was emitted from the demon and pushed them all back.**

 **Jaune's large cloak was engulfed in flames and threatened to burn him alive. In response Jaune began to roll on the ground desperately trying to snuff out the flames on him. One of the figure quickly ran up to him and helped him brush off the flames.**

"No. Way" Yang said with her mouth open wide

"Sun?" Blake asked, and she was right, on the screen was there monkey faunus friend from Haven academy.

' **Sun Argentum' another name label appeared and gave the new name of this version of Sun Wukong.**

" **Jaune! Hang in there buddy!" he yelled as the flames on Jaune were finally dashed out. Jaune tried to stand back up to begin fighting again but was stopped as Sun then started to push him down again,**

" **Stay down. We'll keep him busy."**

 **And with that Sun made his leave, running back into the fight.**

"Sun seems to be really close to Jaune in this universe." Ren analyzed as he saw Sun call Jaune 'buddy' and even ran into a fight trying to protect him.

"he kind of seems like a bodyguard if you ask me" said Ruby watching the fight play out but keeping a close eye on Jaune. Why did seeing this Jaune make her have a weird feeling in her chest?

 **Disobeying Suns orders Jaune stood back up and looked around the throne room looking for any of his other friends, the flames didn't help his sight as he had to squint to keep the ashes out of his eyes.**

" **Jaune! Over here!"**

 **Hearing a voice call out his name Jaune turned to the voices source and say one of his others friends kneeling on the floor, the camera zoomed in on the person and showed Lie Ren in a nice fancy suit now covered in ash and dust with a pair of glasses as eyewear. His voice seemed to have matured into full masculinity with a little of a gentlemen's accent like a rich mans butler (I'm not good with similes)**

' **Ren Scientia'**

"Oh. My. Oum! Renny! You're wearing glasses! Oh my Oum you look so handsome with them on, you should get some and wear them as you read! And that voice. Huba Huba." Nora ranted as seeing and hearing the new Ren sent her into a rush of words as she rubbed her thighs together.

'Perhaps I should look into getting new glasses after this. It would make reading better' Ren thought to himself trying to calm down the overactive Nora.

" **Quickly! Before he attacks again!"**

 **Not wanting to argue Jaune ran towards Ren and Sun as they themselves hid behind a large broken off slab of granite from the walls. The fire demon began to build up its power, wanting for another fire shockwave to finish them off.**

 **When Jaune dove towards safety a large Asian man joined them by quickly grabbing Jaune and gave him cover as they made their way to safety, he had short black hair and large muscles were clearly shown through his tight jacket, leaving little to the imagination.**

 **'Yatsuhashi Amicitia'**

"Hey, check it out, it's Yatsuhashi!" Ruby pointed out as the new comer is seen as the tank of both team RWBY and JNPR's cousin team, CFVY.

"Huh, Mr. tall and silent is still huge as ever" Yang joked

Recently team CFVY had finally had their schedules cleaned from any missions lately and were able to interact with their cousin teams. At first it started out as Velvet being their friend when a certain 'accident' occurred which brought them together and soon enough her whole team came into the limelight. The extra free time helped with their team relations to grow.

 **As the four heroes were hiding the fire demon once again released a large sonic boom of fire, making the group of heroes huddle together to shield each other from the flames. When the flames died down they separated and jumped out from their cover and stared directly at their opponent.**

" **All right you guys. Lets take'em out, together!" Jaune yelled to his teammates. All together the four heroes charged towards their opponent, ready for the fight. But before the battle began the screen slowly faded to black.**

"Hey! What the hell? Where's the battle?" yang asked disappointed that everything went black before any chaos was shown.

"Give it a second" Isaac stated and pointed towards the screen.

' **Before the Calamity' a text appeared on screen**

"Wait, what calamity?" Weiss was confused "They mean that big demon ,right?" she asked looking at Isaac, he merely shrugged. At this point, Weiss was very annoyed with Isaac and his lack of answers to everything.

 **The screen then showed a high view of a large city surrounded by large white walls of stone. The building within the city were well designed and seemed to be architecture of vale from a thousand years ago.**

 **The next scene then showed a large castle of pure white marble. Within it an elderly figure was sighting in a throne, he hade sleek grey hair with a large beard to match his hair. In front of him were our four heroes, but they were younger than when they first appeared as they stood side by side.**

" **The time of the decree has come" the elderly man announced to the four, "set forth with my blessings, prince Jaune." Jaune bowed in respect towards who now is known to be the king.**

"Fearless leader is a prince! He's royalty! Even more than you Weiss." Nora jumped up and down in front of the heiress.

"I-I can't believe it, Jaune I-is a-a-a prince. H-him of all people!" Weiss tried to process the new information but her brain refused to let it be true

" **take your leave, and go, in the name of the Gods" the king finished**

" **Thank you, your majesty" and with that Jaune quickly turned around and rushed past Yatsuhashi, who then too bowed and left with Sun and Ren with him.**

 **(outside)**

" **well, prince's will be prince's" Sun said to try and lighten the mood as the group walked down large stairs to a waiting car.**

" **So much for royal protocol" Ren sighed annoyed with how the kings behavior had changed.**

" **Your highness!" a voiced call out from behind them, looking back Jaune say his father walking down the stairs with a cane with one of his left hand guards.**

'so that's what Jaune's father looks like. Noted.' Pyrrah thought to her self as she listed the information in her head to remember.

" **What is it now?" Jaune asked with a heavy sigh and walked up to his father**

" **I'm afraid I had left out too much" his father explained "You'll be carrying a burden large enough for your friends to hold as well" he then looked to the three others behind Jaune.**

" **I do not wish for you to guide, my wayward son. Only to protect him when needed to be."**

 **Ren bowed to him "Indeed. Your grace"**

" **We'll see the prince to Menagerie, if it's the last thing we do" Yatsu claimed standing firm.**

" **What he said" Sun replied.**

"Menagerie?" Blake asked with wide eyes

"You know that place, Blake?" Pyrrah asked

Blake nodded "uh, yeah, it's where I was from" she said as she looked down at the floor in sadness, she still missed seeing her parents. It's been so long.

 **Jaune shook his head seeing hid fiends act this way, "Hate to brake this up, but Cal's got the motor running" Sun, Ren, and Yatsu made their leave and walked to the car. But Jaune stayed behind with his father**

" **And son. Please do mind your manners when your with your bride-to-be." Jaune's father pleaded.**

"BRIDE TO BE!?" was everyone's reactions, mainly Blake who put the pieces together quickly and had a major blush on her face.

She wasn't the only one who put the pieces together.

"OH. MY. GOSH. BLAKE! YOUR MARRYING JAUNE!" Yang yelled as she tried to hold in the laughter, but failed as she loudly laughed while rolling on the floor. This made Blake blush even more and even earn the glares of Pyrrah, and for some reason the reaper of RWBY.

" **Don't worry, I won't" Jaune rolled his eyes "And you be a good a host to our visitors from Mistral"**

 **Jaune's father smiled "I won't as well" and with that Jaune joined his friends in the waiting car. The screen then turned black and the device that held the scroll popped open and the scroll flew out and went back to the library.**

"Aaaaww, is it over all ready?" Nora asked seeing the story fly out of the room.

"I… guess so" Isaac replied. Strange, he was sure that they were supposed to see more than that. What the hell was Irene up to?

Weiss then took this as her chanced and made a loud "ahem" so everyone had her attention.

"Now that that's over, I have a few questions for you" she stared at Isaac intently.

He sighed, he knew they would want answers soon, "Alright, what do want to ask?"

Weiss held up a finger "One, why are we here? What is the purpose of our supposed kidnapping?" she asked. Isaac took his time thinking.

"Well most likely your seven are here now because of an up coming event in your history that will change everything. You guys aren't ready for it and neither are your friends."

His response did nothing but raise even more questions for every one.

Weiss held up a second finger, "Two, where is our friend, Jaune Arc?" Everyone now stared right at Isaac with dangerous glares warning him not to mess up.

Seeing this Isaac slowly backed away from everyone "Hold on, don't worry, he's most likely in a pocket dimension frozen in time until this all blows over. If he was here watching himself, the universe would most likely collapse. There can only be one of each person in a single universe. Never more than that."

"So, he's alright?" ruby asked.

Isaac nodded

Everyone made a sigh of relief knowing their friend was okay.

"Now, question three. You said there would be an big event in our history, what did you mean by that?"

"I-" but before Isaac could continue a portal opened up behind everyone and three bodies fell out of it.

"Ow! My ears."

"Ugh, that was quite unpleasant"

"Damn! Landed right in my crop."

Everyone turned around to see three familiar faces had joined them.

Velvet Scarletina of CFVY, Glynda Goodwitch, and Headmaster Ozpin.

"What the hell!?" Isaac asked himself and quickly opened his large tablet to find an unread message he did notice getting while watching.

' **Be ready,**

 **More watchers joining soon**

 **-Irene'**

Seeing the message Isaac could do nothing but mentally curse at Irene and watch the three new arrivals be helped up by the others.

"This is going to be difficult" he said to himself.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And the first universe has been seen!**

 **Hope you guys this chapter, it took longer than needed since i had to 'watch' the game again since i sold my old copy of the game. I wanted to go further into the story but i got more requests from you guys and even one from my sister, even original alternate universes so i kinda wanted to end the universe from there to start writing other universes.**

 **My update schedule is still in the works so be patient for my next updates. And keep the reviews coming!**

 **This is SoulofCinder, and i'll see you guys, at the next bonfire.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Stories of Jaune Arc

Chapter 3- Mafia Arc part 1

 **I'm just going to say this right now.**

 **I'm so sorry for not being active for about two months, but with school now going on and a long trip to the emergency room put a few bumps on my schedule.**

 **But now I'm back and have a few things sorted out for the future, such as release dates for more chapters and a long list of universes I came up with and the ones you guys have requested. But don't expect for a short wait for new updates because of school being unpredictable.**

 **But yes, I'm back, and I'm ready to write more of these. This one came from a dream and from my love of crime stories that involve mafias.**

 **Enjoy**

 **I own nothing but the story idea. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum**

"Can someone please tell me what in the world is going on, and tell me where we are?" An irritated Glynda Goodwitch asked the seven students helping the three new arrivals who had appeared. And landing on her crop when she landed didn't help her mood at all.

"Hehe… well that would take some explaining to do" Ruby said as she helped Velvet from the ground scratching the back of her head.

"I'm listening" replied Glynda as she gave the red reaper her signature death stare capable of getting any truths from her victims. Ruby shrank when the stare was aimed at her. Ozpin was about to intercept until Isaac stepped in front of Ruby between her and Goodwitch.

"Hey, hold up, I can explain everything if we just calm down. Alright?" Isaac said with a smile on his face but with closer inspection one would see him slowly breaking down from the teachers stare.

Glynda only slightly loosened up her stare, Ozpin then appeared by her side taking a sip from his mug "Please, if you would" he asked.

"Alright, so you're here because…"

 **A few minutes later**

"I don't believe a word"

"Hm… interesting"

"R-Really?"

Their reactions were limited as both Velvets and Ozpins reactions were one of interest and bafflement, while Glynda's was of full denial

"Hey, don't believe me? ask them, they just saw one before you three showed up" Isaac retaliated putting the seven students in the spotlight.

"It's true"

"Yep"

"I still don't believe it"

"mhm"

"It was rather strange"

"fearless leader was a prince!"

"It was all true, headmaster"

Hearing this Ozpin turned to Isaac "If I may, I would like to ask if you could give us an example" Isaac nodded.

"Sure, well let's see. Okay say that in your universe Jaune was the one to stop Cardin's bullying, but in another universe, he would have not had the courage to stand up to them or even join them. Another would be where he never even joined Beacon in the first place. Hell, there may even be one's where remnant doesn't exist and your whole world is completely different." With Isaac finishing his explanation he walked towards the door to the side, "Now with that done, I've set up another universe for you guys to watch, while I have to go and set some things up. Holler if you need anything." He soon disappeared when the door closed behind him leaving the ten occupants alone.

"S-so… what was the first Jaune like" Velvet spoke up to Pyrrah

"Well, at first it started off strong, but it eased on after… but unfortunately it was cut off early… possibly because of your arrival-"

"OHMYOUM!Youshouldhaveseenfearlessleaderhewasall'whoa!'andtheneverythingwentBOOMandlaterwefoundoutthatJaunewasaroyalprincewhichmadeWeissgo-" Nora bantered until Ren slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Nora, please calm down" the silent ninja asked, "I say we sit down and watch the next universe and see what it is"

"I like that idea!" Yang agreed as she plopped down on the sofa "Another universe means another vomit-boy to witness!"

"Yang! Don't call him that, it's been…like…five months since that happened." Ruby complained as everyone else sat down in their seats while a new coach appeared for the new three to sit and watch.

 **The screen of the TV turned to static as a new scroll appeared and inserted its self into the cylinder by the TV and soon showed a sky view of Downtown Vale at night.**

"Reminds me of when I would go out and party in the clubs" Yang stated with a smirk

"Barbarian" muttered Weiss

 **The camera then zoomed in on a fancy limousine decorated with yellow paint with few white marks here and there on its exterior as it drove through the streets of the busier parts of town. The limousine then made a stop in front of a large building with the Arc insignia on the front of the building.**

"Hm, the dunce seems to have made his mark in this universe, that limousine would cost quite the amount of lien." Weiss commented as she peered at the car, it was strangely like the ones her father owns in Atlas.

"If only we can ride in one of those" pouted Ruby

"meh, I'm fine with bumblebee" Yang said

 **The driver of the limousine exited the car and walked into the building leaving the car on. After a few minutes the front double glass doors opened and instead of the driver, Yang Xiao Long with a yellow tux that had a small hole cut into it for a large portion of her cleavage to be seen stepped out and strutted her way to the car's trunk.**

"Seems Ms. Xiao Long is a part on this one" Ozpin commented

'Wow didn't know I could like that good tux, might want to try it after all of this' Yang thought to herself looking at the alternate her

 **When Yang approached the car's trunk she quickly yanked it open which then showed a man in a black suit with a matching hat and red sunglasses on his face, He was gaged with a yellow cloth and was tied up preventing him from much movement.**

"Wait did they just kidnap somebody?! What are they, criminals?" Velvet said worryingly as she never really did enjoy crime shows or crime in general.

"Wait a second… that guy is dressed just like the goons from Juniors club!" Yang yelled recognizing the attire of the tied-up goon. When she trashed his bar a few of the goons working there had tried to take her down, turns out they were more canon folder than Jaune on the first day of Beacon… she had to mentally slap herself from that comparison, even Jaune wasn't close to being as bad as them.

"So, you've been to club Ms. Xiao Long? And the odds tell me that you're the huntress they described as the one who tore their place of business in which they gave US the bill?" Glynda asked Yang looking at her, Yang sweat dropped at this and quickly looked away from the headmistress. Ozpin giggled slightly seeing this.

" **Afternoon sunshine! Boss wants to see you, so up you go!" Saying this Yang lifts the tied-up goon out of the trunk and plops him down standing up on a dolly she had brought out with her.**

 **She grabs the handle of the dolly and carts the goon over to the glass doors of the multi-story building. The driver meets her half way though and waits for her instructions, "Thanks Gunther, go ahead and park her, you're free for the rest of the night" Gunther nodded in response and rove the limousine to where ever it would be stashed.**

 **Yang entered through the double doors and entered a large lobby that showed most of the height of the building from the inside except for the top floor. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings and a large fountain was stationed in the middle of the floor which were covered with white and red rugs designed with the images of times far before the grimm ever came to be and even big historical events. People in nice clothing littered the first and second floors as they talked and danced with each other, servers were going around the crowds serving them drinks and small snacks. (I tried to use inspiration from the large and expensive pictures of Marriott hotels in places like China and L.A)**

"I must say, that building very pretty. Oum knows how much lien it must have coted jaune" Pyrrah gasped seeing the lovely interior of the building. Weiss just stared at the entire thing and grumbled under her breath

"Darn dunce practically lives in a five-star hotel that even my family can only afford once a year"

"Do you think Jauney has a building like that? Oh, maybe we can get him to let me take over-!" Nora ranted until Ren's hand once again clasped her mouth shut before she could go further.

 **Yang ignored all the commotion as she pushed the tied-up goon into the awaiting glass elevator and waited until the doors shut, she then reached into her cleavage and pulled out a short key. The goon then thought that this would be a good time to try and escape and began to squirm in his confines, Yang took notice of this and punched him in the gut hard enough for him to lean forward in pain.**

" **Next time think before you try and do something that stupid near me" Yang then made a quick knee thrust into the captives' gut to add some more pain.**

 **She then inserted the key into a key slot in the button panel and turned the key, the elevator reacted swiftly and started to rise as the song Bad Boys by Outer Circle played over head.**

" **Man, I still gotta question Lover boy's choice in music" Yang retorted annoyed at the music**

"A little bit too sadistic, don't you think Yang?" Ruby asked her sister, yes, she's seen Yang beat people up, but it was all justified, and what she just did was basically for her own enjoyment.

"Hey! Don't look at me! That there is a completely different me, not the actual me. Different universes so different Me's."

 **After two minutes of being in an elevator and enduring an annoying (yet cool) song the elevator finally came to a stop and the sliding doors opened to reveal a long hallway. The two characters in the elevator were no longer alone as others were littered on both sides of the hallway doing their own things.**

 **Yang pushed the dolly with her captive out of the elevator and made her way to the end of the hallway. Paintings of various artists hung on the walls with classic white wallpaper, multiple groups of people were spread out among the hallway each doing their own thing as Yang and the tied-up thug strolled through.**

 **The first person they passed was a young teenager girl of 15 and only two months before her 16** **th** **birthday who had short black hair with red highlights at the ends. This was Ruby Rose, the youngest of the group who currently had her headphones on with a cookie in her mouth loading a clip in her hand with specialized dust rounds as she bobbed her head to the beat of her music, she only took a single look of the duo that was passing her, she quickly gave the man who was tied up with a hateful glare.**

"Eeeee! I'm here too!" Ruby squealed seeing herself in one of these alternate things, "But why do I have the look to murder that guy"

"It'll probably be explained later on" Blake answered

 **Further down the hallway they went and the passed by a group of two other teenagers, one was a rather bubbly orange haired young woman who was on a complete rant on… how pancakes are better with syrup and not butter? While the young man she was talking to was calmly reading a book in his hand's half listening to his life long friend. Both stopped what they were doing when Yang passed by and glared daggers at the captive with Nora unfolding her Warhammer to add more intimidation.**

 **The goon was about to piss himself, he finally realized where he was and why he was there.**

"I'm here too! AND I get to see my horror factor in play!" Nora exclaimed with glee causing Velvet to move further from her in discomfort. How a first year could unnerve a second year was any one's guess, but with Nora… nothing was safe. Not even the forth wall.

 **Next was an open door on the left which opened up to a small room with a table at the center and a overhead lamp over it. Five occupants were within as four of them were enjoying a game of blackjack poker and the other was in a chair watching over those playing for any cheaters while reading her book of smut.**

"For the last time. It's. not. Smut!" Blake yelled at the screen

"Relax Blake, we all know the truth" Weiss replied

It still didn't help the small blush on Blakes cheeks

 **The four occupants playing poker were the ex-heiress Weiss Schnee who had her white hair down in all it's glory, the brunette fashionista Coco Adel with the most chips on her side, the blind dark skinned Fox Alistair, and the mountain of a man Yatsuhashi Daichi who was currently weeping in sorrow for the loss of all his precious chips were forfeited to Coco who stood victoriously over him.**

 **Blake was just being the cat faunus she was and just kept on reading with a smirk on her face due to her friends' antics.**

 **Bu their attitude quickly changed when Yang passed by the door and all five of them caught a glimpse of the captive and they suddenly turned sour as they got up from their poker game or bookmarking their book as they walked out the room following them as Ruby and the two others in the hallway followed as well.**

 **At the end of the hallway was a single wooden door with a sign which read 'Jaune Arc' on it with the arc insignia carved into it.**

" **mmphm mm mph mphmm!"**

 **The goon once again tried his best to escape and protest**

" **I said shut it!" Yelled a now annoyed Yang as she punched the man in the face this time giving him a quick black eye. The crowd behind them just watched and merely giggled seeing his pain.**

"I don't like the us in this universe, we're laughing at another mans pain" Pyrrah said as she watched the poor man getting beat up

" **Just realize this is punishment for what you did to some close friends of ours" Weiss spoke out with a sadistic smile on her face.**

"never mind, he deserves it" the fact that it was Pyrrah who said that startled everyone in the room.

 **Yang then knocked on the door in front of them three times, seconds passed until a sliding peep hole in the door opened and two emerald eyes peered out from them looking at the crowd. "bring him in" the person behind the door demanded and closed the sliding peep hole to then open the actual door revealing who it was.**

"Even Ms. Nikos is here" Glynda stated.

 **Indeed, she was, she stood in the door way with a red blouse and black long skirt as clothes while holding her javelin in her hand. She stepped to the side as Yang then dumped the goon on to the floor of the room with a loud 'thump'. Yang then turned and left the room, Pyrrah closed the door behind her and pulled the man up from the ground into a chair facing a desk with a young blonde teen in a white jacket with a golden tie, his ocean blue eyes stared at the man opposite from him with distaste and hate. All like the others**

"fearless leader!" Nora shouted

"Oh my" Velvet gasped seeing Jaune in a strapping suit making hi look rather handsome with a blush on her cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by two of the other watchers who both saw some new competition.

 **Jaune just started at the man for a few moments until he looked at Pyrrah, his loyal bodyguard.**

" **Ungag him" He simply said.**

 **Pyrrah nodded and complained taking the gag out of the goons' mouth, he then immediately started talking.**

" **Alright listen here bub! You have no idea-" but he was then interrupted by a quick bash to his side by Pyrrah.**

" **No actually, YOU listen here" Jaune chimed at him "Do you have any idea who I am? Where you are? Why you're here?" he asked.**

 **The goon just stayed silent. Though he knew who he was. He was Jaune Arc, currently the man who now owns half of Vale and is still slowly expanding his territory and leads the Arc mafia. Wildly known as the group of teenagers of multiple calibers who single handedly took down some of the biggest crime bosses. Only son of the Arc family and the most dangerous of them.**

"Wow, Jaune is SO COOL HERE!" Ruby claimed with stars in her eyes.

Everyone nodded with admiration except for the two teachers who weren't too fond of seeing one of their students become a crime boss.

" **I'll tell you why you're here" jaune then lowered a screen down behind him and turned on the projector.**

" **You, Damian Sanchez, are currently the man who was hired by the Junior Mob to track down Seven women and scare them. Not only did you fail to scare them, but instead you chose to lead a group of men to ASSAULT ALL SEVEN OF THEM IN THEIR HOUSEHOLD! MY HOUSE HOLD! ALL SEVEN OF MY SISTERS!" jaune yelled as picture of a madly destroyed house with seven bodies on the floor severely beaten up.**

"F-f-fuck" Yang managed to say, it was just… too graphic

"Oh, my Oum" Glynda gasped bringing both her hands too her mouth for drama.

Pyrrah and Blake were very angry seeing someone stoop so low too do such a thing.

Ruby felt sick seeing all the bloody faces all simply closed her eyes to ease the feeling down.

 **Damian just stared at the screen speechless, he had no idea they were his sisters he thought they were just hoe's who made Junior angry**

" **None of them died but are currently in the hospital in bad shape. All because of you and you're boss." Jaune glared once more "So ether start talking of what I want to know, or bad things will happen."**

 **Damian just stayed quiet**

" **Well?"**

 **He remained silent**

" **Very well" Jaune snapped his fingers, Pyrrah getting the signal stepped into action and transformed her javelin into its rifle form and bashed Damian head with it rendering him unconscious. "Take him to the basement where we'll pry the info from him."**

 **Pyrrah obeyed and lifted Damián's unconscious body on to her shoulder and left the room with him, the crowd from outside were still there and when they saw Damián's body they smiled with glee.**

" **Where's he going?" Coco asked tilting her shades down to see Damián better**

" **The basement" Pyrrah stated as a sadistic grin spread to her face, hearing this everyone also had their own sadistic smiles as they now knew of his fate and how much fun they'll have breaking him.**

"And now I'm terrified of myself" Blake felt a shiver go up her spine

"Agreed" all RWBY and NPR said together.

 **Back to Jaune being alone in his office he went to a large open window in the room which showed a vast and large open view of Vale in its glory under his feet, yet he still had the sadness within him.**

"huh?" Nora asked, how could he feel sadness now?

 **His seven sisters were now in the hospital because of his own actions against Junior and felt mainly responsible for it. Trying to keep everyone in his group happy and make sure none of them turn on him. And the paper work of running most of Vale was just killer on him right now, he just wished things would be more normal now.**

 **As he gazed into the city Jaune felt a pair of arms slithered around his torso and the feeling of another body leaning on his back brought him into reality. He smiled and looked back to see two bunny ears in his view on the head of his beautiful girlfriend and right-hand woman.**

" **Hey honey, how are you feeling today?" The girl asked**

" **Nothing too much Vel" jaune responded**

"haha! Its Velvets turn now!" Yang laughed as she saw Velvets face turn a crimson red seeing herself with her crush and she couldn't handle it.

She also failed two notice the two death stares she was given by Pyrrah and still for some reason Ruby who was clenching her hood between her teeth

" **Come on tell me the truth" Velvet pried pressing her chest more into Jaune's back making him blush a little, but he was used to her shenanigans.**

" **Sigh, just a few things are on my mind now and it's making things a lot harder than it needs to be. I need a break." Jaune groaned**

 **Velvet giggled "Well whatever it is, I'm sure that everything will turn out okay in the end" she said, she then gave Jaune a peck on the cheek**

 **Jaune smiled as his worries melted away being with his love "Alright, alright" Jaune then stepped away from the window with Velvet having her hand with his and made their way to join the others in the basement.**

 **AN:**

 **So, as you guys see I'm making this universe into a two partner since I want to make this as good as possible but also want to keep updates a current thing for your guys entertainment.**

 **But tell me how you guys feel about Jaune being a crime lord, I would love to hear your comments as always.**

 **And I'm thinking on adding another new story to my profile so stay tuned for that to happen. It will be coming out after the next chapter of this story. I'm also going to put 'Little Brother of Remnant' on a short Hiatus since I've right now lost my inspiration for it and am currently replaying the games and seeing other things about Bioshock to jumpstart my inspiration.**

 **But anyway, I'm back and be ready for new things**

 **This is the SoulofCinder, I'm I'll be seeing you guys, at the next bonfire. Peace.**


	4. Apologies and News!

A/N: Hey, I'm not dead!

And neither is this story!

So, I'll admit... I might have got a little side tracked and hit a writer's block that lead to me forgetting about my stories entirely. But also, life got in the way with High School and a family members death and even a relative getting cancer (BTW they're fine now they got surgery and won the fight) but we're all good now!

So, when I came back to my stories... I hated them. Too short. Not descriptive enough. And all around disappointing to me.

And in response, I'm remaking this and another story of mine! I'm also giving this a new title, because why not.

The others are being deleted because they were more like plot bunnies that didn't last long.

One story is currently under development but I'm gonna wait to release it after a few chapters of this story and my other story is out.

So just wait a little longer my friends, I promise you won't be disappointed again.


End file.
